coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson Hodge
Jackson Hodge is a former student at Weatherfield High and classmate of Faye Windass. In mid-2014 the pair slept together. Faye was teased and bullied when rumours spread around the school about their "relationship". In February 2015, Faye was shocked to discover she was seven months' pregnant. The pupils and their respective parents attended a meeting at the school during the following month about a trip to France. Faye and Jackson ended up sitting next to each other but there was clear discomfort between the pair leading to Faye making her excuses and leaving, stating that she wasn't interested in going to France. Faye gave birth to their daughter in April however as she'd kept her pregnancy a secret, Jackson was unaware that he had fathered a child. Anna Windass, now fully appraised of the situation, asked the Hodges round to the flat where she broke the news to them. Jackson denied he was the father and his parents backed him up. Faye yelled at Jackson that he was a liar but he kept to his story. The conversation became rancorous when Josie made comments about Faye's morals and Anna threw the family out. In May, Jackson told his mother the truth; that he was Miley's father. He and his mother returned to the Windasses' flat to see the baby. Jackson asked if he could have his name on the birth certificate. They subsequently turned up with Jackson's passport as ID to register the birth though he made his distaste over the name clear, far preferring "Aurora". He and Faye bickered over this like typical teenagers in Roy's Rolls as Faye's father, Tim Metcalfe, looked on in amusement. At Miley's christening service held during the following month, things got too much for Faye and she ran out of the church. After Tim cancelled the christening, Josie and Greig suggested that they looked after Miley. Tim disagreed with the idea initially, but he later invited them to 4 Coronation Street to talk and said that he would talk things through with Anna and Faye. Anna rejected the idea of Miley going to live with the Hodges, but she accompanied Tim on a visit to their house. Josie and Greig offered Anna and Tim a cheque for Miley's expenses for the past few months but Anna wasn't happy with what they were implying. Josie persuaded Anna to stay as they just wanted a chance to care for Miley. The Hodges took Miley to Canada in September, apparently for a holiday. However Tim and Anna soon discovered that they had actually moved there with no intention of returning. In March 2017 the Hodge family returned for a two-week stay in the United Kingdom so Greig could undergo a hip operation at Weatherfield General. While Jackson was playing with Miley the pair were spotted by Faye, who had gone to the hospital to have an infection looked at on a tattoo she had recently got. Jackson told Faye about his father's operation and stated that his family would be returning to Canada soon. During his stay, Jackson was confronted and warned off by Seb Franklin, Faye's new boyfriend, who attacked him. As a result, Seb was arrested and imprisoned for four months and Josie banned Faye from seeing Miley. The Hodges then returned to Canada. List of appearances 2015 *Wed 4th Mar *Wed 8th Apr *Fri 15th May (1) *Fri 15th May (2) *Mon 18th May (1) *Mon 22nd Jun (1) *Mon 22nd Jun (2) *Wed 24th Jun 2017 *Fri 17th Mar (1) *Fri 17th Mar (2) *Mon 20th Mar (1) *Mon 20th Mar (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:Hodge family Category:Weatherfield High pupils